The Goop Gang
by merlin9584
Summary: This is my first fanfiction. I've turned this into a series of stories all related to each other. The series is about the goop gang causing trouble around the castle. 2 Reuben a eleven year old guest has something in store for merlin. What will it mean for Merlin?
1. Bedroom Madness

**First fanfiction sorry for the shortness**

"Bang!"  
"Merlin!" Arthur shouted from down the hall. The knights and Merlin shared a we-are-in-so-much-trouble look just before they frantically ran around Arthur's chambers trying to find anything to block the door. Percival with the help of Gwaine pushed the cupboard in front of the door while Eylan put a ornate chair against the door handle. Once the knights had finished they looked at Merlin.  
"So mate, what are we going to do about the raging beast outside" Gwaine said casually as he leaned back on the chair he was sitting on.  
"I haven't thought about that." Merlin replied sheepishly.  
"Well we better start cleaning up The Goop." Elyan said sadly.  
"o...k..." everyone said simultaneously.

3 hours later  
Arthur was standing in his chambers with his manservant and knights tied to chairs while he was pacing the now clean room.  
"So you any of you want to tell me what's going on. No... well we will see about that. Gwen!" Arthur finished with a shout.  
Gwen came in with a large box looking slightly amused but more scared. Gwen put down the box and opened it. The warlock and knights craned their necks to try and see what Gwen was doing but suddenly Arthur pulled out ten cloths. Arthur walked around the back of Merlin's chair and tied one of the cloths around his mouth creating a perfected gag as he fastened it at the back of his raven hair. Merlin's eyes were wide with fright as Arthur did this. Gwaine who was at the end of the line tried to jump away to the door but was stopped by none other than the head cook holding three trays. Two of which were obviously food for Arthur and Gwen an the other smelt horrible making everyone's stomachs turn.  
"That smells horrible." Leon screeched as Gwen looked sympathetic.  
"Yep and that's all of you's dinner." Arthur said smugly.

After a lot of screaming, chairs with knights falling over and evil laughs merlin and the knights were successfully gaged with the remaining five cloths lying limply on the table. The sun was starting to set and all of the gaged men were starting to think that they shouldn't of used the book 'World's Best Pranks' on Arthur.  
A few hours ago it seemed like the best idea ever, to fill Arthur's room with The Goop as the book called it and then ride off for a few days saying that they went hunting. Bad idea.  
Arthur and Gwen were sitting on the table with their 'victims' unwillingly sitting around it too. Arthur started eating his dinner and Gwen followed suit. Merlin's mouth was watering he hadn't eaten since this morning and that had only been a piece of bread. Merlin wasn't going to give up that easily.  
After Arthur and Gwen had finished their dinner they stood up and undid the gags. The knights and Merlin moved their mouths trying to loosen them from being in that position for so long.  
Gwen brought along the 'dinner' which was finally revealed to be mushed up stuff that no one could identify. Arthur grabbed a wooden spoon and played with it in his hands.  
"I'm going ask you one last time, why did you muck up the king and queen's chamber." Arthur said an army voice. Merlin was going to say what happened so they didn't have to go though the torture of eating the unnamed mush but he looked around seeing the knight's faces hard with determination. He stood strong like everyone else.  
"so no one is going to tell me. Fine." Arthur said. He turned around to face Gwen giving the spoon to her and moving the chairs one by one into a line. Once that was done he wiped a bead of sweat off his red face. He grabbed the spoon off Gwen and scoped up some mush. He marched over to Merlin grabbed his jaw with his free hand and pulled it open then shoved the food in his mouth while Merlin was trying to get out I'd his grasp.  
"Come on Merlin. That's a boy. Eat up." Arthur cooed  
"No Merlin fight back." Leon and Gwaine said while Percival pursed his lips in disgust while Elyan was looking away.  
Merlin was starting to go green only Gwen noticed and told Arthur. "Arthur he looks really sick." Gwen said with worry.  
"Nah he'll be fine." Arthur said as he patted Merlin on the back.  
Arthur decided to get more creative with his 'torture' so he blindfolded Merlin and made the knights watch as Merlin slowly go greener and greener from eating the food. No one expected Merlin to start vomiting and shaking. The knights tried now more than ever to get out of the chairs seeing their friend in pain. Arthur suddenly realised what he had done. He had just caused Merlin to have an allergic reaction. As he cut him loose with his red and gold dagger he faintly remembered a talk he and Merlin had. Oh god merlin was allergic to dried meat and he had told the cook to make a meal with mushed fruit and dried meat. He could've just killed him. Arthur scoped Merlin into his arms and ran to Gaius' chamber.  
Gwen grabbed the dagger after Arthur and cut loose the knights and sprinted arter himi with the knights hot on her heels. When they got there Merlin was writhing in pain while Arthur lined him down on the bed and Gaius forced him to drink a back thick potion. It was the poisoned goblet all over again.

3 days later  
Merlin was lying on the bed staring at the white stone wall as a light knock on the door and Arthur followed by The Goop Gang and Gwen. Gwen was holding some purple flowers and put them in a vase, Arthur sat in the stool and started to apologise as the knights bowed their heads in shame.  
"Arthur for the past few days you have came in here and apologised. It's ok. I'm fine. Everything turned out fine. And you guys." he said pointing at the knights "It wasn't your fault at all. Gwen you were just a by stander."  
"But-" Gwen said  
"But nothing." Merlin replied

One month after The Goop everything was back it normal well almost everything.  
"Merlin this isn't fair." Arthur moaned as he mucked out the stables.  
"Life isn't fair Arthur." Merlin said while leaning on the wooden gate of Squirty's stall  
"Idoit."  
"Prat."  
THE END  
This was my first fanfiction please give my some reviews that are nice but don't hold back in constructive criticism. Sorry that it is short and for the bad writing skills. I'm only 13.  
Bye bye hope you like then I might write another one shot.


	2. Help!

**Sorry everyone who is still with this! I seriously need help for an idea for the Goop Gang cause I think their getting a bit bored :P if anyone has the smallest idea I please please please tell me. I promise ill use it. I'm not joking I'm so stuck. Even if its a word ill find something. SO PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE TELL ME SOMETHING...ANYTHING!**


	3. Rueben

**Ok I'm back after a very very long time! I'm so sorry! Thanks Irene and Kimidinosaur for idea for this chapter. Irene I was just wondering do you have an account so I could answer your questions and thank you personally! If you do that would be really great :)**

It has been a week since Arthur had tied up the knights and his manservant. The king was lying in his bed staring up at the Pendragon red cloth draping over the four bed posts. Arthur felt really bad for 'torturing' Merlin but lately he was thinking about if the knights and Merlin were going to prank him again. He wouldn't be surprised if they did. Unknown to Arthur The Goop Gang had been holding weekly meetings in Gwaine's chambers on who and how they were going to prank.

Merlin had just finished his huge list of chores and was heading to Gwaine's room. Merlin was always the last to arrive because of his near impossible jobs and lords annoying him. Elyan and Percival were setting up six chairs in a circle while Gwaine held a wolfish grin on his face. Merlin always got nervous when Gwaine had his wolfish grin on, it meant he had a plan. An evil plan at that. Leon and Lancelot were sharping their swords. In sync everyone raised theirs heads in Merlin's direction as he shut the door with a bang.

"Hey Merlin, mate. Have you thought of any ideas to prank anyone." Gwaine pressured. They had recently finished reading 'the world's greatest pranks' book and had many ideas it was just that they all needed to find the supplies to do them. It was sad though because half of the stuff they needed was in Asia or France and they couldn't just get on a ship and go. Camelot had a good trading system with the other kingdoms its just that those kingdoms didn't trade the particular things The Goop Gang needed.

"Yeah I suppose." Merlin replied glumly

"What's wrong Merlin." Leon asked with the kindness of an older brother which he practically was to Gwaine and Merlin. He always advised them not to do certain things and cheered them up when they were sad. Leon wasn't much of an older brother to the others because they were... How do you put it?... Sensible... Obeyed the rules... Know the boundaries... Weren't picked on for their size (well in Merlin's case. The lords always picked on him for speaking out of turn to the king, queen and the knights). Any of the above describes Lancelot, Percival, Elyan, Leon and Arthur. Of course only Leon, Lancelot, Gwaine and Percival knew Merlin got picked on. Elyan, Gwen and Arthur had no idea.

Leon walked up to Merlin as he saw tears coming to his eyes. He brought his arm around him and let him sob into his chest. Elyan was taken back by Merlin's tears. He had always thought Merlin never cried.

"Shhhh shhh. It's alright Merlin. Who did it to you this time. Shhh" Leon whispered as he calmed the boy.

_This time_. Elyan thought. _This has happened before. _Elyan looked around the room and noticed none of the others seemed surprised. Elyan felt bad that he didn't know what Merlin is going though, has gone though.

Leon lead Merlin to a chair as everyone took their places.

"It was Lord Darwyn." Merlin said between sobs.

"What did he do?" Lancelot said encouragingly from Merlin's left. Merlin didn't reply verbally but pulled up his shirt only to show a series of bruises and cuts. Everyone gasped.

"I think we have just found our next victim." Percival spat. Everyone looked at him in surprise. Percival hardly ever spoke and when he did it was never in anger.

"No!" Merlin yelled

"Merlin you have to understand-" Leon started

"No! He'll know it's me. He'll know. He always knows!" Merlin cried hysterically

"Shhh it's okay how about we prank someone easy." Lancelot said sweetly

"Yeah! How about the princess!" Gwaine shouted as he jumped up knocking his chair over at the same time.

"You mean Arthur." Elyan said confusedly.

"Of course. It will be easy."

The group huddled in and started discussing their plan. Little did they know the royal couple were getting ready for a very important guest.

The next morning Arthur, his gorgeous wife, loyal knights and best friend who happens to be his manservant were standing on the stairs waiting for... Well Merlin didn't know that's why he leaned down asking Arthur who was coming.

"The Argo family is coming. They have a young son of the age of 11. Who apparently is a complete... Prat"

"Stop using my words Arthur!" Merlin hissed back as Arthur laughed which caught the attention of everyone on the staircase out the front of the castle.

A minute later... _Oh god Arthur was right._ Merlin thought. The eleven year old had perfect clothing, his nose almost parallel with the sky like he didn't want to look at his servants who all stood at least two heads taller than him.

Merlin didn't bother to pay attention to the conversation that Arthur and Guinevere were having with the visiting royals. Merlin was snapped out of his daze when he heard his name being mentioned. He stepped forward to become in line with Arthur. He kept his head bowed trying not to look the stuck up boy in the eye. Arthur placed his arm around his shoulders and explained that he was his personal manservant. The young boy, who Merlin found out that his name was Rueben, started circling him like a lion would do to a Zebra. Rueben started to lift up his arm to examine him but Arthur quickly pulled Merlin away. Merlin was surprised to say the least. Arthur had a scowl on his face directed at the young man. Arthur whispered to Merlin telling him to go and stand with Leon. Merlin was confused but did so anyway. Arthur quickly assigned servants to the guests and quickly stormed up the castle stairs grabbing Merlin's wrist dragging him behind. Gwen and the knights quickly followed the struggling servant and his master to the royal chambers.

"Are you okay." Arthur said worriedly as he quickly look Merlin up and down.

"I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?"

"That boy abuses servants. I don't want you any where near him. Okay. Okay!"

"Yes! Yes! I get it."

"Good now you can go."

Merlin left with the knights in a state of confusion.

Rueben was standing over Melin's bed with a small red jar in his left hand. He placed two fingers in the jar and smeared the sweet smelling suspension onto Merlin's face. It sunk into Merlin's face like it had never been there. Rueben snuck out the room, closed the door and went back into his own chambers grinning to himself all the while.

Merlin felt sick. Really sick.

He placed his feet on the cold floor. As he stood up the room swirled and black dots danced in his vision. He soldiered on and got dressed. Merlin ran out the room pass a sleeping Gaius only to turn around and grab a piece of bread off of the chipped wooden plate.

He raced down to the kitchens and grabbed Gwen and Arthur's food and walked as fast as he could to his friends' chambers without spilling the jug of water or the sausages rolling off.

When he got into the room he felt a lot better than he did not five minutes ago, when he got out of bed. He set the table for the royals and quietly went over to the curtains to yell "Rise and shine." Arthur groaned while trying to block the sun's rays with his pillow.

"Morning Merlin." Gwen said as sweetly as ever. She pushed her husband who groaned once more and sleepily went to the table muttering good morning to Merlin as he passed.

The royals had almost finished their breakfast when they heard it and huge bang like the sound of fireworks (not they they knew what they were). Camelot's greatest knights had pushed though the door and were holding some handheld metal pole with a handle coming off of it at a right angle. Gwaine fired first. A splash of colour hit the wall just above Arthur's head.

"Gwaine!" Arthur yelled but Gwaine and his 'gang' kept attacking. Gwen had run behind the changing screen and thankfully wasn't spotted. Arthur was pelted with paint turning his bed clothes a rainbow of different colours.

A few minutes later the knights ran out of ammo. Arthur sighed in relief and everyone started bursting out with laughter including the king.

But no one noticed the eleven year old boy leaning against the doorframe until to late.

"How dare you attack your king and laugh about it! You should be ashamed! Servant!" The little boy yelled then pointed at Merlin. "Come here! You shall be punished for what you did!"

"No!" Everyone but Rueben and Merlin yelled.

"He is my manservant. He didn't do anything. And Camelot doesn't tolerate punishment of servants." Arthur said angrily as he got up from his place on the floor and put his hand on Merlin's shoulder.

"Fine then! Fŷr!" Prince Rueben shout a spell and Merlin's magic reacted in instinct creating a giant blue force field as the ball of fire came towards them. Merlin was so confused he knew how to keep his magic under control. Something didn't feel right. Like someone had taken the will of his magic away.

He felt sick again.

Everything happened at once Percival and Leon charged at the eleven year old pushing him to the ground and pinning his arms behind his back. Lancelot shoved Arthur away from Merlin drawing his sword and standing in front of Merlin at the same time.

Merlin barely noticed Lancelot there as he fell backwards landing on his rump.

But he was unconscious before he even hit the ground.

Merlin had woken up with a groan.

"Shhhh." Gwen whispered. Merlin's heart stop. Images flashing of the day before, was it even the day before. Arthur knew he had magic. He knew. And now Merlin's gonna die because of it. Merlin tried to move away from her touch by rolling off the bed by only to be caught by the last person he wanted to see.

Arthur.

"No." Merlin whispered. "Please. I don't want to die. Please. Let go. Please!"

"Merlin. It's alright. It's okay."

"No, no it's not. He knows. You know. Please don't hurt me. Please."

"Merlin your safe. You've been unconscious for a week. Gaius has explained everything. Rueben and his parents are gone. You're safe. You're safe." Arthur said to the hysterical Merlin. Thankfully Merlin calmed down and started to take in his surroundings.

He was in his room, his messy room. The knights are standing around the bed with Arthur and Gwen at either side sitting on rickety chairs.

"'Kay." Merlin said meekly. He sat up and looked Arthur in the eye and said "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Then he started to cry. Arthur pulled him into his arms and let him sob into his blue shirt.

"I forgive you, Merlin." Arthur whispered in his ear.

"Thank you." Merlin replied

"I've got a surprise for you Merlin."

"Huh!"

"My father once had a law. I'm guessing you know but I recently found out that it was a very bad law and I had now revoked it."

"Huh." Merlin said confusedly.

"Merlin, it means magic is now legal."

"What! Really! Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god. Thank you! Thank you so much!" Merlin said as he jumped into Arthur's arms and hugged him so tight he couldn't breath.

"Merlin could you maybe please let go." Arthur wheezed out. Merlin quickly let go. With the biggest grin plastered on his face.

It's been one month since magic was legal in Camelot. It had taken a while for the citizens to get used to it but now many Druids and other magic users including Gili and Alator had come to live in Camelot. Merlin was named Court Sorcerer. Much to his amazement so he hugged Arthur so hard he almost killed him (Again).

Now the group of friends all had a title. But Arthur and Gwen still didn't know about the knights and Merlin's group, 'The Goop Gang.' Now with Merlin's magic, their pranks happen on a weekly basis. So the stuck up lords, ladies and unfair kitchen staff may need to watch their back a little closer from now on.

**YAY! I got another chapter up. I'm pretty sure I'm gonna continue this story. IDEAS ARE MOST WELCOME! I think I've come up with an idea. I hope to start writing it tomorrow but it will probably come late in the afternoon as I have a horse riding lesson in the morning! PLEASE REVIEW! I will love you forever if you do.**


	4. Lord Darwyn

**Hi everyone!**

"Ow! What was that for?! I didn't do anything!" Merlin yelped and Gemma the head cook of Camelot kitchens hit his knuckles with her wooden spoon. Merlin held his hand to chest in pain.

"Get out of my kitchens!" She yelled. Merlin high tailed out of there as quickly as he could grabbing the trays of food as he went.

Now Merlin was court sorcerer, Merlin joined Arthur and Gwen for breakfast, which was most defiantly not Arthur's idea in any shape or form. When Merlin walked into Gwen and Arthur's chambers no one was in there. Figures Merlin thought. He put the trays of food down and saw a note saying 'Merlin' on it. He opened it up and it read:

Dear Merls,  
We're having breakfast with the princess and her wife in the council chambers.  
Gwaine

Merlin sighed thinking about how Gwaine will never change. Merlin brought the trays with him just in case Percival was in a particularly hungry mood this morning. He went through the most used corridors not wanting to find any lords or ladies about to order him to do some ridiculous task.

Merlin placed the food onto the round table and sat next to Arthur and Gwaine. The conversation wasn't to exciting so Merlin decided to shove as much food into his mouth so he wouldn't have to participate in the goings on in court. Arthur was talking about harvest rates in all of the villages, a group of bandits in the western borders and a blocked water pump in the lower town.

"Merlin your being awfully quite." Arthur said to Merlin as Merlin went to grab a slice of bread. Arthur grabbed the slice of bread off of Merlin ad asked him what was wrong. Of course nothing was actually wrong with Merlin he just didn't want to talk about the state of the kingdom so early in the morning.

"Nothing, I'm just tired."

"Are you sure? You better be telling me the truth Merlin or you might end up in the stocks." Arthur joked.

"Fine. I just can't be bothered thinking about court problems so early in the morning."

"That's it?"

"Yep!"

"You really are an idiot aren't you, Merlin."

"Am not!"

"Are t-" Arthur was cut off by a guard peeking his head in the double doors.

"Umm excuse me Sire, but Lord Darwyn and some other lord and ladies wish to speak to you as soon as possible." The guard said nervously with his head bowed.

"Thank you. You can tell them to meet me in here in half an hour."

"Yes, Your Majesty." The guard bowed and hurried out to tell the nobles.

Everyone finished their breakfast in silence. Merlin with the help of Gwen cleared the round table and gave the plates and goblets to passing servants in the hallway. They headed back into the throne room and helped Arthur and the knights push the table to the side. Percival set up the two thrones just in time for the discussion that was about to take place.

Arthur sent everyone away apart from his beautiful wife and much to Merlin's disappointment, Arthur loaded him with a few chores but thankfully not as much as usual.

Merlin left with The Goop Gang to Gwaine's chambers knowing he could finish his chores in seconds with magic even though Arthur constantly told him off for doing so.

When they arrived as always they set up a circle of chairs for their plotting.

"Lord Darwyn." Gwaine said with no hesitation at all. "Does everyone agree?"

"Yep." All the knights said confidently but Merlin's answer was small and unsure.

"It will be fine Merlin." Lancelot said as he clapped him on the back. Merlin smiled back then leaned in and helped the other come up with one of the best pranks they had ever pulled.

Two hours later Elyan was holding a pot full of hot wax while hiding behind a pillar just outside the throne room. Percival, Gwaine and Leon were holding the metal shooters that they used on Arthur. Merlin had magically created a deep pool full of mud at the end of the hallway and Lancelot was standing outside the throne room door ready to give the signal.

Not two minutes later hell broke lose. Lancelot whistled. Elyan poured the hot wax down the hallway just as Lord Darwyn exited.

Lord Darwyn slipped in the wax and fell in his overly large arse only to slide down the hallway while being pelted with paint from Gwaine, Percival and Leon.

From a bystanders point of view it probably looked like a colourful pig was sliding down the hall. Just to top it off he fell into Merlin's mud pit.

The prankers didn't notice Arthur and Guinevere standing there with their mouths open looking like they were trying to catch some flies. Luckily the other lords and ladies had left before this prank was completed.

"Damn." Lancelot whispered to himself as he noticed the two royals standing there. Gwaine, Leon and Percival were highfiving one another and whooping with joy while Elyan and Merlin were holding their stomach while laughing their heads off as Lord Darwyn came out of the mud hole.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!" Arthur yelled. "All of you come to my chambers and Merlin clean this up!"

Merlin waved his hand and the mess was cleaned up but Merlin left Darwyn covered in mud and paint.

"Explain yourselves! How could you be so stupid?" Arthur half yelled half said.

"Sire, we had to." Leon said.

"Sir Leon why would you have to do something?" Arthur replied confusedly

"Because he's been hurting Merlin." Leon whispered so quietly that Arthur and Gwen only just heard him.

"What! When! How come I didn't know about any of this?!" Arthur said with disbelief.

"Merlin didn't want to tell you, Sire."

Arthur turned to Merlin and said "Merlin you know you can trust me don't you?"

"Yes Arthur I know. I just... I don't know. I think I just didn't want to tell you." Merlin said hopelessly.

"What has he done?" Arthur said as he walked up to Merlin. Merlin just looked at Leon begging him to say something but Gwaine was the one to come forward and say nothing but grab the shoulders of Merlin's jacket and quickly pull it off. Merlin suddenly realising what Gwaine was doing he spun around to face him only to have Arthur pull off his shirt. Arthur gasped. Merlin was literally covered in little cuts and bruises.

"Merlin..." Arthur said trailing off. As quick as anything Arthur ran to his night stand and took out a jar full of a pale green paste. Arthur went back over to Merlin grabbing him by the shoulders and sat him on the bed. Arthur went back and got a chair and placed it in front of Merlin then sat on it.

Gwen climbed around the other side of the bed and sat behind Merlin causing the bed to dip towards the change of weight. Arthur dipped his middle finger and forefinger into the paste and spread it over Merlin's wounds and his wife did the the same on his back. Little did the trio know that the knights had left the room.

"Merlin I'm so sorry I didn't realise." Arthur said regretfully.

"It's fine the knights have helped me." Merlin said.

After a moments silence Arthur said "I've got to hand it to you Merlin it was a great prank."

"Thanks Arthur."

**I know, I know I said I was going to write a chapter on Sunday but I had a family dinner to go to. I'm really sorry that I didn't update during the week but I had heaps of assignments and tests to hand up and study for. I'm really sorry that its so short but this is all o could think of and yes I know it's really bad. Also I'm gonna try and update twice a week but if I don't is because I'm busy but I will defiantly update once a week.**

**PS. EVERYONE I NEED IDEAS FOR UP COMING CHAPTERS. SOOO PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE HELP ME OUT. If you do I will defiantly use it sometime in up coming chapters.**


End file.
